New Boston Inn
New Boston Inn is the ninth episode of the first season of Ghost Hunters. Synopsis Jason and Grant's squad joins another paranormal investigation team to check out spirits haunting an inn.https://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/ghost-hunters/episodes-season-1/191528/ Sites The New Boston Inn, built in 1737 in the Berkshires, is one of the oldest buildings in the town, was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1988. one of the earliest settlers, Daniel Brown, was apparently one of the first innkeepers, and his son likely built what makes up the current building after acquiring the land in 1792.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Boston_Inn Not much is known about the history Gloria's private residence, other than she lived in it since around 1996 and began believing in something paranormal in her house about two years later. Investigation Investigator Mike Sinclair, the founder of O.R.I.O.N. Paranormal and a TAPS family member, has called in TAPS to co-investigate the almost-300-hundred-old New Boston Inn. Leading the tour is Conrad Ringeisen, chef at the inn. The first stop is the ballroom where, in 1805, a woman named Harriett was shot and killed on her wedding day by a former boyfriend. One of the bedrooms has objects being thrown off the shelves, and the door will open if it isn't locked. One incident in the pub area was Conrad seeing the door knob jiggling as if it was being turned from the outside, when the is no doorknob on the other side. Sharing evidence from his investigation in the ballroom, Mike took a picture depicting a shape on the wall that he believes may be Harriet's head. He also got extreme EMF readings at the same time he took the picture and recorded heavy orb activity, as well. Andy and Grant disprove the orbs as bits of blown insulation from the attic. Exposed electrical wiring near the ceiling explains the high EMF readings. However, they're unable to explain the doorknob incident. Amy, a photography expert, discounts Mike's "head of Harriet" as most probably dust or a reflection. Steve and Brian go investigate the ballroom. During the night, Mike summons Grant into Room 6 after noting the position of a pen Grant had left on top of an open book before locking the door. It is now on the floor, with a light tracing of what appears to be a question mark or the number 3 and a heavy mark on the bottom of book. Grant puts the pen back in place, and the room is once again sealed off. 2 hours later, the pen has moved again from its diagonal position into a more vertical one. Next stop is the home of Gloria Fritz-Ulbrich and her daughter Genevieve "Genny" McNew in Pittsburgh, Pa., where strange things have been happening to Genny her whole life. She remarks that starting at age 12, when she was coming up the stairs and into the small hallway to her bedroom she'd see flickers of light. At night, her bed would start to shake, and shake so often forcing her to sleep with her mother or on the couch for years. When she'd return from college and sleep in her room, she'd stare at the softball-size orb once more, nicknaming it 'Tinker Bell'. She isn't as sacred as she was, instead feeling quite fascinated. Most recently, her mother Gloria saw a ball of light move slowly across a room, hit a metal cabinet lock and burst into sparks. During her second pregnancy, Genny felt a burning sensation while sitting on the couch and, when she lifted her shirt, saw actual scratches on her belly. Gloria is terrified to sleep in her bedroom, where she claims she once saw a green mist and hasn't slept in it for three years. Steve, Brian and Donna begin the investigation by starting EVP sessions and taking photos. Donna feels very uneasy - commenting on the mixed energy she can feel, though Steve is skeptical as she's only been out on three cases prior. She definitely feels something, and truly believes she's experiencing something paranormal. Brian hears a banging sound coming from kitchen. They later hear a whisper they believe said "Is Amy here?" in Gloria's bedroom. Results Both the pen experience at the Inn and Genny and Gloria's stories are striking, but the team finds no hard evidence that either location is haunted as nothing was caught on tape. Investigators * Andy Andrews - Investigator * Amy Andrews - Investigator / Reiki Master O.R.I.O.N. Paranormal Investigator: * Micheal "Mike" Sinclair Trivia *Prior to the investigation, Andy asks permission from Jason to removed from the tech team, due to troubles with Brian. *Donna happened to encounter Jason and Grant at their day job, and they wished her a happy birthday as it was in this episode. References Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes